


Mycrofts final words

by oswin42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought this up one morning and I didn't want to suffer these feels alone.<br/>More or less what it says on the tin: Mycrofts final words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycrofts final words

“I'm sorry Sherlock. I'm sorry. I can't protect you anymore. Oh, Sherlock, I've tried... I've tried everything to keep you safe and... And I've failed. They're coming for me now. I've made so many mistakes.  
Remember when Redbeard died and I didn't show up at his funeral? The men who ran him over did it to hurt me. I wasn't there because I_  
I got so angry Sherlock. I kept hitting. I'm sure you saw I had changed after that…  
I'm sorry I wasn't there.

I love you, Sherlock. When I said caring is not an advantage, I meant it. But it's not voluntary either. I remember every time I sat with you in those drug dens. I did my best to keep you safe and all I did was push you further away.  
You're right when you say that it's my fault. All I ever wanted was for you to be safe.  
And they're going to drag my name through the mud now. It no longer matters, because I won't be around anymore. I'm not going to ask you to try to be safe, because that’s useless. You won't. You can't. I've shielded you too much from all the consequences. Like a schoolboy taking the beatings for his friends.

But be strong Sherlock. Don't let the world kick you down. Don't let them change the way you look at me or anyone.  
Hold on to your doctor Watson and that detective inspector Lestrade. They do what I couldn't.  
I'm sorry Sherlock. Goodbye.”

The screen of Sherlock’s laptop went black and Sherlock was left staring at the spot where his brother’s face had been seconds ago. It had been a week since he found his brother’s body. It had been dumped in an alley. It had a gunshot wound in his (no, it's. Just flesh and blood now) head. The body was bruised but not badly. It had been relatively quick and not very painful. That was supposed to console people, but it didn't do that for Sherlock. Why would he care?  
He had been handed a USB stick by his brother’s assistant at the funeral. It was just him, John, the assistant and their parents. The assistant (no matter what she claimed, she wasn't called Anthea) told him she had been fired after Mycroft had died. There was an investigation going on. The assistant was about to flee the country. She planned on going to Malaysia. He could deduce all this with ease, but it didn't matter anymore. He didn't even comment on it.  
John had been with him constantly. After Mary's death, John had been with him all the time, almost like he had been afraid Sherlock would leave or die if he didn't pay enough attention. Sherlock didn't care about John’s feelings of guilt. He hadn't even exploited them since Mycroft_  
His train of thought was interrupted by three men coming into the apartment. They started asking questions about his brother. Sherlock pretended to be in his mind palace and less than 30 seconds later John gave them a scolding that would have made anyone back off. Something about Sherlock being in shock. There were more curse words than meaning. The men quickly left with metaphorical tails between their legs.

  
Mycroft was gone. For real. No act, no game, no tricks. Mycroft was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to disgvises on tumblr for being my beta reader for this.


End file.
